


Blue to You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt"Sunburn"A moment before Ron and Hermione's wedding





	Blue to You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous Forum at Checkmated.  Word Prompt:Sunburn  


* * *

Ron Weasley looked at his wardrobe mirror and couldn't help making a genuine grin when he saw how well his blue wedding robes fit.

“The blue suits you,” Hermione once had said when she gave him a blue T-shirt on St. Valentine’s Day.

Today would be their wedding day, the day he would bond his life to the most beautiful, clever and sensual woman he'd ever seen - the woman who was once the little girl whom he'd cared for since she lied to a teacher for his and Harry´s sakes; the young girl he'd fancied since he noticed she was more than his best friend; the young woman he'd loved since he found he couldn’t live without her; the woman who would be his wife after he saved her life during the last battle against Voldemort.

Ron looked at the clock on his bedroom wall. As he started walking to the door, he glanced at his favorite photo in a simple, silver frame on his nightstand. In that photo, Hermione was smiling happily, wearing her light green bikini that contrasted with her sunburned skin. A shirtless Ron was holding her, putting his chin on her right shoulder, grinning at the person who was taking the photo - their best friend, Harry. That was during their first summer as a couple, relaxing on a Muggle beach that Harry knew.

“Mate, why are you drooling over a photo when you can get the real thing in about 20 minutes?”

Ron didn’t notice Harry until he heard his voice.

“Yeah, you’re right. Just can´t believe I’m going to marry her.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, and I’m glad you will, for my sake and the whole family.”

Ron poked Harry´s shoulder, and they both burst out laughing and then Harry asked, “Ready?”

Ron winked and replied, “Ready.”


End file.
